


Brandy Melba

by PattRose



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Family, Friendship, Gen, Talk of relationship, Truth, cocktail ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Brandy Manhatten:</p><p>What would happen if Henry did tell Jo about himself and Abe?  Abe insists it’s time for the talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy Melba

Brandy Melba  
By PattRose  
Sequel to Brandy Manhattan  
Summary: What would happen if Henry did tell Jo about himself and Abe? Abe insists it’s time for the talk. 

 

 **One week after the party** :

They had just finished up THE big case and Henry was just glad he wasn’t found out. Abe on the other hand, thought that Henry should tell Jo. Abe knew he wasn’t going to live forever, unlike Henry and wanted Henry to have someone he could trust. 

Henry and Abe were talking to each other in the store when Jo came to the door and knocked on the glass. Henry opened it and asked, “Would you like to come in?”

“I thought I would stop by and bring your watch. It was found at the site I was called to yesterday and I recognized it right away. Why didn’t you tell me it was missing?”

“Jo, I planned on calling it in later tonight when I realized someone had pick pocketed me. Now, I guess I won’t have to.” Henry smiled at her and took the watch. 

“And one more question, Henry, would you like to explain this?” She held up the picture of Henry, Abigail and Abe as a baby in the picture. Henry just stood there not saying anything for the longest time and finally Abe decided to take over. 

“Henry, ask her in. It’s time we told her the truth.”

Henry opened the door wider and Jo walked in and Abe said, “Come into the living room and I’ll make us a drink. You’re going to need one.”

Jo didn’t have a clue as to why she would need one, but somehow knew Abe to be telling the truth. It seemed he always did. 

She asked, “So, Abe, what type of drink are you going to make me?”

Abe immediately smiled and answered, “It’s called a Brandy Melba. It’s two ounces of brandy, an ounce of peach brandy, an ounce of raspberry liqueur and a half ounce of lemon juice. I’m going to take all of that and mix it in a shaker with ice, strain and pour into cocktail glasses. It’s a delicious drink, given to me by Henry years ago.” Abe got busy and started making the so-called drinks and she watched, still not looking at Henry. She didn’t know what to say. 

Henry took the silent treatment as long as he could and said, “What do you think you know?”  
She looked perplexed. “Henry, what I think I know, couldn’t possibly be true, so I guess I know nothing. Maybe you could start at the beginning. After all I read the inscription on the bracelet and have been wondering about it ever since.”

Abe walked in with a tray with their drinks on it and gave one to each. Then he sat down and said, “Please sit down, Jo, you’re going to need to be sitting.”

She was somewhat alarmed, but still kept the same game face she always wore and sat down. She took a sip of the drink and said, “This is delicious, Abe. Now, would you like to tell me who you really are?”

Abe looked over at Henry and said, “Tell her.”

So Henry did just that. He told the entire tale from the beginning to the end. Abe made second drinks for them during the talk and when he finished he said, “I know you don’t believe me, but I can prove it if you’d like.”

Abe still hadn’t said anything, sitting there quietly letting Jo soak up the news and waited for her response. 

“I know this can’t be true, but yet, I have this picture and I know it’s you. It’s not a look-a-like Uncle or Grandfather, it’s you. But my logical mind doesn’t want to believe it. Are you even a doctor?”

Henry looked deeply hurt when she asked that. “Of course I’m a doctor, but it was many, many years ago. I stay up to date on things so that I’m on top of the new crime scenes. Abe has been telling me to tell you for ages. Because he’s afraid of me being alone when he’s gone. Abe thinks that 70 year old people don’t last too much longer than that.”

Jo looked at Abe and asked, “So you are his son?”

“Yes, he’s my dad. He’s been a wonderful dad through all of these years, but I knew it was time to tell you his secret. Wonderful or not, he can’t do this alone.”

Jo slowly sipped her drink, wondering if she was a little drunk, because she believed what Henry said. How could that be?

“You mentioned you could prove it. What did you mean, Henry?”

“Take your gun out and shoot me and I will disappear. Like I did at the tunnel the other day. Right before you got there, I disappeared.”

“Jo, he’s serious. He does disappear and ends up in the river, every time. He swims to shore naked and I’m there waiting for him with clothing if I know ahead of time. Sometimes the police find him. Don’t give me that look. This is true.”  
“Henry, why in the world would anyone want to live that long?” Jo asked. 

“It wasn’t a choice that was given me. I cannot die. Please believe what I’m saying. And there is another immortal in New York named Adam, and he is evil. He’s going to try everything to make me not come back.”

“Oh my God, there are two of you? Abe, I need another drink.”

Abe smiled at how well she seemed to be taking it. Then he decided to ask a few questions himself. 

“Jo, who do you plan on telling this news to?”

“I’m going to tell my Lt. for sure. And maybe my partner. I think they both should know.” She thought that sounded reasonable. She was after all, trying to act as calm as she could on the outside, even if she was terrified on the inside. 

Abe shook his head and headed over to her. “You can’t tell anyone. They will use him as a Guinea pig. Would you like him locked up and them running tests on him all the time?” 

“Of course not. But what am I to do?” She looked deep into Abe’s eyes for answers. 

“You’re going to be his friend and partner from now on. You’ll know, but no one else can. He’ll know that he can rely on you to understand if he calls and is in the water naked. He’ll have no one else, Jo.”

Jo nodded her head and then looked at the quiet Henry and asked, “Is this why you didn’t let me into your life, Henry?”

“Of course it is. This is big. This is worse than telling you I had a wife. It’s worse than telling you I had anything. I didn’t expect you to give up your life for me.” Henry started pacing. 

Jo got up and met him on his second time back across the room and hugged him close. “I think I’m in love with you, Henry, so I would like to be your partner. I know we’ll have to move now and then because of your age never changing, but we’ll have each other. And of course, Abe.”

Henry loved the hugging part, but didn’t like the giving up her life for him part. “Jo, we could never have children.”

“We could adopt. Think of the love that child would have between the three of us. And then we would know that you wouldn’t be alone when I leave this world.” Jo was being logical as always and Henry wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. 

“Abraham, we need more drinks, I think. We have a lot more to discuss.”  
“Coming right up, Dad.” Abe went to make the drinks, smiling all the way. 

“Henry, I know you think Lucas is a spaz sometimes, but I think he would be a very good person to have in our corner. We could tell him.”

“We’ll discuss it later. Much later. There is you and me to discuss right now.” Henry sat back down and Jo sat beside him. 

“I’m ready, whenever you are.”

Abe smiled again and whispered, “He should have listened to me at the beginning.”

The end


End file.
